


So Much Potential

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Potential

In another world, maybe she would have gone to high school.  
She would have been a yearbook nerd, been best friends with the school band's sax player, and never gotten her homework in on time.  
She would have met a guy, her first year of college, with too-long hair and a lopsided smile.  
They would have married senior year, and had a son shortly afterwards.

But this world is not that world.

So instead, she'll die, tonight, right here on the floor, with a cut throat leaking the life out of her.  
And that other life will just fade away.


End file.
